


You walked out, not me.

by SlitchTheNarcissist



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Depressing af, M/M, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitchTheNarcissist/pseuds/SlitchTheNarcissist
Summary: Butters and Kenny have been friends since kindergarten, not best friends or close, but good enough to call each other friends. Kenny would help Butters whenever people picked on him or pushed him around/bullied him. In return, Butters would share half his lunch, let Kenny copy his homework and make him new fresh clothes. Kenny just saw it as friendly gestures, but Butters felt more towards Kenny, he had strong feelings and loved Kenny, but Kenny didn't feel the same...





	1. Chapter One [Bunny]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any random P.O.V. changes that happen, nothing major though I promise.

        "H-Hey Kenny!" Butters voice rang in Kenny's ears as he stood at his locker changing out his books.  
  
        "Hey Butters." Kenny answered with a sweet smile before turning back to his locker.  
  
        "H-How are ya this morning?" Butters asked flashing his sweet smile. Butters still had the same hairstyle from elementary school, which still fit his changing features. Butters had bright, innocent blue eyes that fit his sweet smile. Over the years, Butters had gained a little extra weight. He wasn't fat, just chubby. His sides and hips were visibly chubby, his thighs started to curve and his face got round.  
  
        "It's been great." Kenny mumbled sarcastically. Kenny's dirty blond hair grew a little more since they were kids but he kept it short. Kenny had dull, dark blue eyes that fit his stronger features.  
  
        "Did somethin' happen?" Butters asked with a frown. Kenny flinched slightly, he didn't think the frown matched with Butters normally happy smile.  
  
        "No. It's fine." Kenny snapped and slammed his locker shut, causing Butters to jump and gasp from surprise. "Sorry." Kenny mumbled.  
  
        "I-It's okay... but if something is wrong I wana help." Butters said with a determined face. His pink lips in a straight line with his eyes full of seriousness. Kenny could only chuckle at him.  
  
        "I just had a bad morning. Nothing to worry about." Kenny assured his...friend... before putting his backpack over his shoulders.  
  
        "A-As long as you're sure..." Butters said. "O-Oh I almost forgot!" Butters said and looked down to his messenger bag and opened it, pulling out a scarf. "I-I made this for you last night." Butters said with a smile, he held it out to Kenny, who took it and observed it. The scarf was orange with brown on the ends and short brown tassels.  
  
        "You...made this for me?" Kenny asked a little surprised. Kenny knew that Butters frequently sewed, knit, crochet and did all sorts of minor arts and crafts. Hell for Christmas Butters made a plushie of every single person in the school in just one night. Even people Butters had never spoken to, people who bullied and pushed him around, he still made one for all of them. But this scarf had been by far the most of what he's seen from Leopold's skills.  
  
        Butters always spoke about the new things he made, but they were never seen. This was the first time Kenny had seen something from the skills he spoke about.  
  
        Butters just giggled and smiled, a small nod from his head in response. The bell rang for class and the two said their goodbyes before going to their classes.  
  
        Kenny sat down in his seat near the front. Kyle and Cartman sat at his sides and Stan sat behind him. "So, _Kinny_." the annoying voice of Cartman came through. He knew something bad was about to happen since he never mispronounced their names unless something was about to go wrong.  
  
        "What do you want Cartman?" Kenny said tiredly, not in the mood to deal with his bullshit today.  
  
        "Your boyfriend give you a new gift? what was it this time? Condoms, a porno magazine? his virginity~?" Cartman asked with an evil smirk that made Kenny's blood boil. He resisted the urge to punch him square in the face and looked down.  
  
_"It was just a friendly gesture."_ Kenny snapped before standing up and leaving the classroom as the bell for class beginning rang.


	2. Chapter Two [Bunny]

[A/n- warning there might be a random p.o.v. change]

 

Kenny exited the class and made his way out of the school and to the side, making sure to avoid the goth kids as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He sighed to himself as he lit the end and breathed in the fumes that will kill him.

He leaned against the wall, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He looked down at his bag and pulled out the scarf Butters made him and stared at it. Without thinking, he wrapped it around his neck. He was surprised at the warmth it brought him, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

While caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the person approaching him. A signature blue chullo, dark blue hoodie and a glare that never left his face.

"Sup Fucker?" Kenny asked with a smirk. He started calling him that due to the close-sounding names.

"Nothing McWhoremick. Got a smoke?" He asked. Kenny nodded without word and pulled out his cigarette box and handed him one. A slight "thanks" came from Craig as he lit the cigarette. 

The two sat in silence, as they smoked their cigarettes , listening to the sound of nothing.

"So how's Tweek?" Kenny broke the silence and sat down on a non-wet spot in the snow.

Craig followed in suit and took a longer inhale of his cigarette. "He's fine. His twitching is going down and thankfully bribing convinced his parents to stop putting meth in their coffee." He said with a slight glare towards Kenny, who rubbed the back of his head in response.

"Don't look at me like that, if my mom knew that they were doing that then we wouldn't have let then rent it out." Kenny said with a slight frown before going back to his cigarette.

"Sorry," Craig said. "I just can't stand seeing how freaked out about everything he is.." He mumbled.

Kenny smirked and poked Craig's side. "Aww is Craig worried about his boyfriend~?" Kenny teased with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Kenny." Craig said flicking his cigarette at him. "I just care about him." He said.

"Because you love him~?"

"No!" Craig yelled. "I don't love Tweek at all! He's just a freak that needs someone to take care of him. I'm more then happy to do it." Craig mumbled. Kenny chuckled a bit and smirked. "You sure you don't love him~?" He teased again. Kenny was caught off guard by the sound of a gasp, both he and Craig looked at each other before standing up.

"Hello?" Kenny called out, curious to see who was there. There was no answer as we rounded the corner and looked around.

"F-Fuck..." I heard Craig's voice break, it shocked Kenny as he looked at him. Very barely visible tears had started forming in Craig's eyes. "D-Dude... what's wrong?" Kenny asked. Craig was looking down and I followed his gaze. I couldn't help but tense up at the sight.

It was Tweek's coffee mug...

"Shit.. Craig you need to find Tweek!" I said and looked at the worry and fear on his face.

"Y-Yeah, see you Kenny." Craig said before running off.

\- - - - - - - - - 

After a few hours of sitting at the back of school, hearing the bell ring 6 times it was finally time for lunch. I stood from my spot and walked to the cafeteria, throwing my cigarette into the trash can when I entered and went to my locker. As I stood at my locker, I heard the soft sounds of sniffling.

I raised my eyebrow and turned my head to see one other locker open on the other side. I stared at the person and raised an eyebrow when I saw the familiar outline of Butters. I walked over to him. "Butters?" I asked.

He didn't face me and just continued to look at his locker where a mirror was in the side of the door to his locker. "What happened this time?" I asked and frowned.

"N-Nothin' Ken." I heard the soft, shaky voice of Butters. He was taking care of a bloody lip and a bruise on his jaw.

My eyes widened. "Fucking hell Butters... Who did this to you?" I asked and made him face me. There was a small cut on his cheek, his lip was still bleeding and the bruise on his jaw was extremely visible.

"N-No one Kenny I swear it's fine!" He exclaimed. It broke my heart seeing he was getting hurt this way and didn't want justice for it.

"You need to tell me Butters, this isn't okay." I said sternly.

"I-I said it was fine... Besides, everyone goes through a hard time..." he said and closed his locker, pulling his backpack on and leaving the school just like that.


	3. Chapter Three [Bunny/Cartters]

          
  
        That encounter Butters had with Kenny, was the last time anyone saw Butters. He never showed up to school the next day. No one thought much of it, but naturally Kenny was freaking out about it. He didn't blame Leo for missing the first few days, but when it went on for weeks was when he really started to get worried.  
  
        It was currently a Friday afternoon. School was close to ending for the day and no one was conversing about Leo's missing. Much to Kenny's anger, no one really even seemed to notice he went missing. But to Kenny, his loss stuck out like a sore thumb.  
  
        Closing his locker, Kenny went to the lunch cafeteria room, where he sat with his life-long friends and picked a few carrots from Kyle's plate.  
  
        Their group noticed the missing of the student, though none of them bothered to bring it up.  
  
        "How you holding up Kenny?" Kyle asked with a sympathetic frown.  
  
        "I'm doing fine." Kenny mumbled in response, staring down at the table in front of him. He was half expecting Cartman to make some sort of comment, but he didn't. He hadn't for the past few weeks and it not only was shocking, but extremely concerning if he was _this_ quiet.  
  
        "Anything to say fatass?" Kenny asked resting his cheek on his hand as he stared at Cartman who ate.  
  
        "No. Not really." Eric said as he ate, causing the whole table to freeze.  
  
        "Uh..you okay Eric?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
        "I'm perfectly fine Kenny." Cartman said and smiled. Kenny's eyes widened, along with Stan's and Kyle's as they stood up from the table and backed up from him.  
  
        Cartman looked confused. "The fuck is you're guys problem? Sit down and eat." Cartman said and continued eating.  
  
        "You're not Cartman!" Kyle said, still shocked at this.  
  
        "Kyle what the fuck is your problem?! Just sit down and eat, fucking hell." Eric said shaking his head and eating.  
  
        "Dude... this really... metro. What's gotten into you Cartman?" Stan spoke up.  
  
        Eric seemed to tense up as a response, he turned his gaze to his side before shrugging. "I might've sort of gotten in a relationship a few weeks ago." he said.  
  
        "WHAT?!" The three of us shouted  
  
        "Ey shut up!" Cartman yelled. "It's not that big of a deal alright? Now get the sand out of your vagina's and eat." Cartman snapped and we all sat down, questioning him about this 'relationship' he just got into.  
  
        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -        -          
  
  
                A few months went by. Still no sign of Butters. But one day, while Kenny was standing in the hallways, not wanting to go to class, the doors to the school opened. He normally wouldn't care, but he turned his head to the door and his entire body froze when he saw the one and only Leopold Stotch.  
  
        Dropping everything in his hand, Kenny ran to Leo's side and hugged him tightly.  
  
        "A-AH! J-Jeez Kenny you scared me!" Butters said shocked, before returning the hug slowly.  
  
        "Wh-Where were you?!" Kenny's voice was breaking down as he spoke.  
  
        "H-Huh?"  
  
        Kenny pulled away from the hug and grabbed both of Butters' shoulders tightly. "I asked where were you?! You disappeared for months! Where the _FUCK_ did you go?!" Kenny shouted, tears filling his dull blue eyes.  
  
        "I-I..." Butters started but looked down, unable to speak.  
  
        " ** _WELL_**!?" Kenny demanded, his grip getting tighter on his shoulders.  
  
        "P-Please let go Kenny... please.." Butters whispered quietly to him.  
  
        "Hey what the fuck are you doing touching _my_ boyfriend?!" A voice rang through. A voice that was all too familiar. Kenny froze up, slowly letting go of Butters and turning around only to face Eric Cartman himself.  
  
        "Your boyfriend?! When the fuck did you two start dating?!" Kenny yelled, shocked and furious.  
  
        "Months ago dude" Cartman said as he stood beside Butters and wrapped an arm around his waist. Butters winced in pain and his hands clenched together in pain.  
  
        "Butters why the fuck are you with Cartman?!" Kenny asked, still fuming with rage.  
  
        "You see Kenny I-!" Butters stopped speaking and instead let out a yelp of pain. He started shaking and squirmed a bit.  
  
        "What he meant to say was that I asked him out when he was depressed or whatever." Cartman said with a look that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
        "L-Look Kenny I'm awful sorry... I just really like Eric." Butters said with a certain tone in his voice, and a depressed look in his eyes. "I hope you can underst-" Butters was cut off once again but by Kenny.  
  
        "What I **understand** is that you're just a fucking _slut_." Kenny snapped, a harsh glare in his eye and a snarl on his face. Those beautiful, light blue, innocent eyes that belonged to Butters widened and were filled with hurt. Kenny's heart hurt, he wanted to say he was sorry, but rage and jealousy took over his train of thought.  
  
        "K-Ken how could you say that..?" Butters asked tearing up.  
  
        "Its fucking true Butters. First you suck Eric's dick in elementary, crush on a shit ton of guys, CONVINCE ME that you like me and then disappear only to come back dating Eric. Like a slut would do!" Kenny yelled. "You're just a fat waste of space. Get the fuck out of my sight." Kenny snapped before turning and walking away.  
  
        Butters stood there froze. Heart aching in pain and a depressed look in his eyes as he looked up to Cartman and teared up. He went to hug Cartman, but in return received a harsh slap. "Don't fucking touch me you piece of shit. Come on. You need to make dinner." Cartman growled and gripped his wrist tightly as he dragged him out of the school.


	4. Chapter Four [Creek/Bunny]

[Tweek's P.O.V.]

I was laying on my bed in my house, curled up into a ball and missing my thermos. It was a special one my mom made for me before she died. I was talking to Craig during class on Thursday and he seemed upset about something, I asked him and he just said it was trouble with a girl he liked.

I was sad when I heard he liked a girl, but I offered to help him and he just stood up and left. I gathered the strength to follow after him and I noticed he went to the side of the school so I followed in suit. I didn't want him to see me though, so I hid behind the corner of the building, clutching my thermos in my hands as I listened in on the conversation. I heard a second voice, I raised an eyebrow at the voice and listened closer to try and hear who it belonged to.

"Kenny...?" I mumbled to myself but continued to listen. They shared a cigarette together, before Kenny started asking about me. I listened closer to their conversation, blushing at Craig's response and my face burning red when Kenny made a joke about Craig and I being together. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought of me and Craig being together, till he said something that broke my heart...

"No! I don't love Tweek at all! He's just a freak that needs someone to take care of him. I'm more then happy to do it." 

My heart ached, my body froze and I stood their in shock. What he said replayed in my mind before I fully processed what he had said. I stood up straight and was about to make my way back into the school, before seeing one of the teachers looking out the window. I gasped from surprise, the teacher closed the window and from the surprise I unconsciously dropped my thermos.

I feared the teacher was about to come outside, so I grabbed my bag and left, not realizing my thermos was there before darting away from the school and to my house.

\- - - - - 

As I was running home, I had realized just how out of shape I really was. I only made it a few blocks before having to stop for breath. My breathing wasn't just taking a few harsh breaths, I was whimpering, wheezing and coughing. My heart was racing and my legs were hurting. I had tears running down my cheeks as I started walking to my house.

"Tweek!" I heard my name being called out. I looked behind me and saw Craig going down the street. My eyes widened and I forced myself through the pain and ran a few more blocks before finally getting to my house. I slammed the door open and shut it behind me, leaning against it and locking it. I wheezed, panted, whimpered and sunk down as I continued leaning against the door, pulling my knees to my chest as I cried softly, my shoulders shaking with each sob I let out, knowing the one person I loved didn't feel the same.

 

\- - - A Few Months Later - - - -

Ever since the incident, I managed to get the excuse to not come to school. I told my dad I'd run the shop on my own and not get paid so long as he kept Craig away from me. I was fine with this. I didn't want to be around Craig anyway if he thought I was just a freak that needed to be looked after.

It was a Thursday night, so the shop was pretty empty and I started flipping a few chairs onto the table and moped the floor. As I did this, the sound of the door opening caught my attention. I looked over at the door and smiled as I saw Butters, but froze at how he looked.

Butters had a black eye and a split eyebrow. His lip was cut and he visibly gained weight. His sides were a little more chubby and his thighs were a lot more feminine and girly looking. His eyes were red, telling me he had been crying.

I hurried over and closed the door, flipping the sign over so it showed "Sorry we're closed" and looked at Butters.

"J-Jesus what happened to you?!" I asked, eyes widened in shock.

"O-Oh nothin' Tweek... I-I just came wantin' someone to chat with, I-if you don't mind." He said rubbing and bumping his knuckles together, a habit he never really grew out of, but the moment he started doing it he immediately stopped.

"I-It's alright, c-come on.. Let me clean those up." I said twitching and lead him to the backroom. I looked at his back and noticed that blood was leaking through his shirt. My heart dropped and I closed the door. 

Ever since Craig had yelled at my parents almost a year ago before my mom died, he convinced them to cut ties with the meth suppliers. Not long after that, my mom died and we never found out how.

The back room had been cleaned and tidied up after I started working at the shop more often. I moved all the boxes that cluttered the room to the back and organized them neatly , there was a couch in the room and it had tears and cuts in it but I brought over sewing supplies and stitched it up, I cleared the smell of methamphetamine and replaced it with the smell of vanilla.

I walked over to the shelves and grabbed a bunch of medical supplies before sitting on the couch beside Butters. I looked at him and frowned. "What happened?" I asked. I opened the medical kit and got out bruise cream, peroxide and a few cotton swabs. I rubbed the bruise cream on a faint yellow healing bruise on his jaw and the side of his head.

"N-Nothin' Tweek, l-like I told you." he said sternly but kept still as I applied to cream onto his bruises.

"Butters, take off your shirt and show me your back." I said sternly and looked at him. He froze and tensed up, but winced and looked down, avoiding my gaze. He stood up from the couch and did so.

While he did that, I sent a text message on my phone quickly while Butters had his back to me.

 

Sent to: Kenny McCormick at 11:17 PM

Get here as quick as you can. It's Butters

I made sure the text was sent before looking at Butters who fully got his shirt off and set it down. He was facing me and on his shoulder I could faintly see a bleeding bruise on his shoulder that looked like it was going to keep going down.

"Turn around." I said and pulled out the peroxide and cotton swabs. He hesitantly obeyed and my eyes widened once I saw what was on his back.

Long, bleeding and bruised belt marks were going up and down his back, going long ways and horizontal. Some were fading scars and some were scabbing already. "J-Jesus Butters.. who the fuck did this to you?!" I shouted and stood up. I gently had him kneel on the couch as I poured peroxide on the cotton swab and started dabbing gently at the bleeding marks.

After getting them cleaned as best as I could, I started using bruise cream to cover over practically his entire back. "I-I can't say Tweek... I'm sorry." Butters said and hugged himself, body shaking as his voice cracked and filled with fear.

"No! You need to tell me now!" I stopped talking when the back door swung open, revealing a disheveled and poorly dressed Kenny McCormick.

"Leo!" Kenny said with surprise, eyes widened when he saw the marks on the poor boys back and all the injuries he had. "Fuck what happened to you?" Kenny asked with tears in his eyes as he approached Butters, who simply turned his head away, not wanting to look at Kenny.

As the two were speaking with one another, I failed to notice Craig entering the back room as well.

"Tweek?" the nasally monotone voice of only Craig Tucker rang in my ears, making me freeze up and refuse to turn around. I clenched my fists and slightly turned my head to look at him. "

Why are you here?" I asked through clenched teeth. My fists balled up and I felt my shaking and twitching acting up.

"I was with Kenny when you texted him.. I wanted to talk to you, you've been avoiding me for months. I was worried, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said approaching me and placing his hand on my shoulder. I didn't hesitate to push it off and face him, a glare stern on my face.

"I thought I was just a freak who constantly need someone to look after me? fuck off Craig.. I don't want to listen to you." I said as my glare softened and tears started filling my eyes. I looked down and shook my head sighing shakily.

"Please Tweek? I'm sure Butters and Kenny need to talk themselves.. please I'm begging you Tweek." Craig said and gently took my hands. I looked down and frowned, a million thoughts running through my hair before I slowly nodded.

"F-Fine..." I said and looked at Butters and Kenny. "We'll just be a moment. Butters, call for me if you need anything." I said before closing the back door and sitting down with Craig.

"Alright. Now talk." I said with a slight glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be a second part to this one >~< it's midnight right now and I haven't slept in two days *cries* I promise I'll put up more from this AND from my Craig x Tweek story


End file.
